DESCRIPTION: The activity of the Data Management Core continues to provide high quality data management for in-house projects, extend these services to collaborators, develop extensive documentation for the data management, and data sets targeted for national archiving. This Core unit works to assure the methodological rigor of Center research and retains its original aims of conducting data management. Two half-time individuals, a Data Coordinator and a Data technician staff this Core.